


I Made A Promise

by orphan_account



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Past, Alternate Universe - Pre-Canon, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Atonement - Freeform, Canon Rewrite, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Mistakes, Multi, Pre-Canon, Romance, Series Rewrite, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Year - 1996, Young Bonnie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-08 23:14:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12264072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Every big event is set in motion by small slivers of actions. In 1996 Abby Bennett faces off with Mikael, but it does not go as planned. In an attempt to keep a promise he made decades ago, Damon Salvatore unknowingly sets into motion a series of events that might make or break the young Bennett's life. Whilst attempting to fix his mistakes, the once selfish vampire discovers there might be no way to bring difference to the outcome of his actions.- A canon rewrite AU that starts pre canon in 1996.





	I Made A Promise

_Every big event is set in motion by small slivers of actions. In 1996 Abby Bennett faces off with Mikael, but it does not go as planned. In an attempt to keep a promise he made decades ago, Damon Salvatore unknowingly sets into motion a series of events that might make or break the young Bennett's life. Whilst attempting to fix his mistakes, the once selfish vampire discovers there might be no way to bring difference to the outcome of his actions._

_\- A canon rewrite AU that starts pre canon in 1996._  
  
  
Prologue:  
  
 **2011  
  
** It was difficult to pinpoint the exact moment Damon knew he was made a mistake those years ago; but as he stared Bonnie Bennett in the eyes across the clearing, fire surrounding them, and the screaming of Klaus Mikaelson accompanied Bonnie's struggle to defeat him, something in Damon broke. Emotions that had been quelled for longer than he could remember swelled up inside him. He knew exactly what would happen if Bonnie continued, and for the first time, he cared.   
  
  
 **1**  
  


 

**1996**   
  


A soft cool breeze blew around the long hair of the young witch standing in the cemetery. Her breath was heavy in her chest, but her heart beat was harder. Turning her head to the left, her eyes searched the headstones for any sign of shadow. The light of the moon peaked out from behind wisping clouds, and provided just enough visibility for her gaze. Suddenly, she turned around with a quick breath to see the blonde man standing several yards from her, his fangs bared to show he was not a simple mortal man in the least. He crossed the distance to her in a split second.

"Abigail." He said lowly at the light brown skinned woman. "...and I thought whoever called me here couldn't possibly be that stupid."

"I guess I'm stupid then, Mikael." Abby huffed. Lifting a hand she sent the vampire hurling backwards into several headstones. The stone cracked, and crumbled to the ground, leaving Mikael covered in a thin layer of dust and debris. The wind picked up as she whispered a incantation repeatedly, one she had practiced for months upon months. Now, it was time to finally put it to use.

Mikael struggled against her spell, groaning, surprised at her strength. Slowly he seemed to weaken, unfortunately so did Abby. The longer she held the spell, the more dizzy she felt. She hadn't exactly practiced the spell on the chosen target before; but, she knew she had to finish the job. If she didn't, her best friends child, her own child, would be in danger. Mikael growled in anger and pain, lunging for her as best as possible. Abby moved back, stumbling, her vision blurring with each passing moment. Feeling the magic inside her being sucked away into the vacuum of the air around her, she turned for just a moment to look back at the black and brown beat up car sitting in the cemetery parking lot yards away. This seemed to give her a new wind.

Whirling back around, she screamed at Mikael, not caring if anyone nearby heard. Screaming the spell, she stumbling forwards against his chest as he was sinking to his knees. His skin becoming a sickly pale green, the veins snaking under his skin and rising to the top, drying out, as he desiccated. They both fell to the soggy spring grass together, and she huffed trying to push herself off of him. His hands clung to her arms, his fingers wrapping around her upper arms, squeezing tightly, until they stopped. Unable to move his still, desiccated hands from her arms, she pulled, and twisted, and yanked her body to no avail. With her head spinning, and the last bit of her magic coming out with her frantic breathes, she started to cry out with desperation.

"Abby Bennett?" A male voice inquired from somewhere around her. Abby gasped, confused, and even more frightened. When the figure came into blurry view suddenly, she knew it had to be another vampire coming to punish her. She screamed, fighting against Mikaels dead-grip, and now kicking her legs outwards to hit the new vampire.

There was another breeze as the other vampire moved. "Calm down." he said in a calm assertive tone, but there was an edge of confusion in his voice. Suddenly Abby felt his hands on her arms, and sliding down to the hands of Mikael. There were several gut renching cracks as the other vampire broke Mikaels fingers bending them backwards to get Abby out. Abby rolled to the side, and stumbled backwards. Finally she was on her back, right in a puddle. Soaking wet, and dirty, she quickly got to her feet. Her vision which had cleared almost all the way took in the sight of the night haired man before her. He was also wet from the ground, his blue eyes were bright even in the darkness.

"I'm not strong enough to fight you, please don't make me." Abby said breathlessly, her hands shaking at her sides.

"Why in the hell would I help you if I was just going to kill you?" the vampire asked, giving her a funny look. There was suddenly a flash of headlights in the parking lot. Abby turned to see a blue pick up truck, just as it had finished parking, and the passenger door was closing.

Abby gasped, and turned around sprinting clumsily through the grass and across the cement. A figure was briskly walking towards her car. "No!" she hollered, and as she was several yards from her car, she slammed into the figure, and started flailing her fists.

"You're not taking her." The mans voice said, and Abby weakly continued shoving the brown skinned man.

"She's mine!" Abby screamed, the man grabbing at her wrists and trying to maneuver her off him. Tears were dripping down her face. "You don't even love her Rudy!" She huffed, pulling away from Rudy and stumbling backwards. Sobbing, she whirled around and booked it to the car, grabbing at the handle to the driver side door. Rudy grabbed her by the back her shirt, and pulled her backwards.

Screaming, Abby wrestled away from him, and yanked open the back door where a two year old girl sat in a rear facing car seat wrapped in a orange and pink blanket, her eyes open, looking frightened and confused. Grabbing the baby from her car seat Abby managed to avoid Rudy's grabbing arms and pushed and started running across the cemetery to the other side where the old church was. For some reason, in her haze, this was her instinct. Huffing, she listened to her daughter start crying, and the squishing of the wet ground under her boots. She could hear Rudy running after her.

"Stop! Please!" she yelled while still running, making it in between several trees to the old run down church. She shoved at one of the double doors, and hurried inside the damp dark chapel. Breathing heavily, was trying to find her way across when the doors opened to reveal a wet, and angry faced Rudy. He'd never looked so terrifying.

Before Abby could say a single word, she was being shoved, baby in tow. She stumbled backwards over a pew, and Bonnie slid out of her arms onto the dusty velvet seat of the pew. Abby was screaming when there was a suddenly flash of light accompanied by a rush of wind. In the dim light Abby heard the clanking of a chain, and the sound of it striking something, or someone was followed by Rudy groaning and his figure going unconscious on the floor. The familiar vampire figure came into view.

"Who are you!?" She asked in a huff, still bend over backwards and sideways over the pew.

"Damon. Your best nightmare." the vampire replied, and grabbed her by the waist of her jeans, pulling her upwards onto her feet and placing a hand on the small of her back. "Get out of here." he ordered her. She could feel the leather of the jacket he was wearing.

Abby's eyes went wide, and she struggled to pull backwards from him. "I can't I..." she was trying to say reaching for her daughter. "Bonnie! Please!" she gasped.

"Leave now!" The vampire growled at her, and she could practically feel his fangs inches from her. She was pushed forwards, crashing against the door. "Please! Please take care of her!" Abby sobbed, not really understanding her own words, blood was dripping from several places on her body that had been cut by the splintered wood of the pew.

"Don't worry. I made a promise a very long time ago." Damon replied, and growled once more at Abby to get her to go. Crying, Abby hurried back into the cemetery and to her car. The vampire listened to the engine start, and the tired squealing against the concrete.

Damon's head turned to the right, and his blue eyes gazed over the Rudy on the floor, and then to the pew, when he heard the crying of Bonnie Bennett. He stepped over Rudy's body, giving his head a kick with the tip of his steel toe boot before staring down at the small toddler lying in a curled up ball. Her blanket was wet and covered in dust and wood splinters.

Tilting his head to the side, his mouth was a straight line, but his eyes burned with intensity.  
He pulled his soft lined leather jacket off, tossing a pack of cigarettes that were in the pocket over his shoulder. Carefully unwrapping the dirty blanket from around the baby in her pink footy pajamas, Damon lifted her up, and wrapped his jacket around her body before holding her in his arms.

"I made a promise." he whispered, his gaze flickering up and down the child. Looking down he saw the heavy chains he had used to strike Rudy with. Damon picked them up off the floor, and headed out of the church. Carrying Bonnie in one of his arms as her emerald eyes looked at him with frightened sleepiness, Damon saw the body of the vampire Abby had desiccated on the grass still. He pursed his lips, and then looked at the chains again.

"I'll take care of your daddy a little later." Damon whispered down at Bonnie, and his eyes moved back to Mikael's body.

* * *

 

**Twenty Minutes Prior.**  
  
  
Damon stood in the parlor of the Salvatore Boarding house, his leather jacket tossed along the back of a red velvet sofa. He could feel the glare Zach Salvatore was giving him from his place in front of the fire. He'd been preparing to hear whatever it was Zach had to throw at him, but, he had a feeling he had not prepared quite enough. Damon had been expecting to see Stefan there, but, upon arriving, felt no presence of him anywhere near the boarding house, nor any other soul besides Zach... It was eerily silent in the large house, minus Zach's breath, heartbeat and the crackling fire.   
  
"Please, Uncle Zach, I want to apologize." Damon said calmly, taking a step forward. The man was not really his Uncle, but it had become a habit to refer to him as such once he was older than Damon and Stefan. Zach looked at the tall vampire with nothing but resentment, and hatred. Damon thought, surely this would fade over time, or perhaps it wouldn't, but he was there doing his best. Perhaps two years was not enough time for a human, after all for a vampire it was but a second.  
  
Zach unfolded his arms from in front of his chest. "Every single time you come back to this town Damon, you do nothing but bring misery, and destruction. That is all you vampires bring." he said in a frustrated low tone.   
  
"I know I made a mistake... I am here to talk to you, I don't want to hurt anyone else." Damon insisted, his brow furrowing. Images of Gale's body in his arms, and her blood in his mouth crossed his mind, and his head went dizzy with his own anger for himself. He took a slow breath, and squeezed his hands into fists hard.  
  
"Made a mistake!?" Zach huffed, his face full of sadness, he looked years older than he should have.  
  
Raking his fingers through his hair, Damon looked to the side, and then down at the floor, before his eyes finally moved over to look into Zach's. "I screwed up, Zach. I know! I've never been more sorry in my entire life, I've been tormented, by the memories...for the last two years." His voice cracked a bit.   
  
"You've been tormented?" Zach asked rhetorically, his voice getting louder, "You killed my wife, and child, Damon! You took away my family, so if you've looking for forgiveness of any sort, I would rather you kill me." He took the bounds over to Damon, squaring up with him, and staring directly into his eyes. "I don't care what you feel Damon. I don't care if you really are sorry. I hope the memory of Gale haunts you for the rest of your miserable immortal life."   
  
Damon's fists shook, and when he opened them, his fingers were twitching. There was a wetness in his eyes that he loathed. "I deserve that." He said slowly, and as Zach walked past him, the pain in Damon's chest swelled. He doubled over, with his hands on his knees as flashbacks plagued his thoughts. He'd done so many misguided and immoral things, why was this what broke him the most? As the ache burned along his chest, he grunted, and put one hand in his hair, pulling at it so hard it actually hurt. As tears were starting to drip down his cheeks, suddenly, pain subsided, and was replaced by apathy.   
  
"Time to leave." Zach said from the stairs, and Damon stood up straight, wiping the dampness from his face. As he turned around, grabbed his jacket and walked out of the board house, his eyes were empty of pain or guilt. He grabbed the duffle back of his things that were at the front door, and tossed it into the back seat of his camaro. He had one thing on his mind, and it was too leave Mystic Falls.   
  
Not a moment later, Damon was driving down a back road, the windows rolled down, and tapping his fingers to the beat of a song on the radio. He could remember everything that just happened, yet, he did not feel sad, or frustrated about it. He thought to himself for a moment, _perhaps this is best_. But, his thoughts did not last long, as what he could feel was a sudden urgency. The camaro stopped on the side of the dirt road, and Damon hopped out before he even had the chance to think. He knew this feeling, it was a fimilar one, and it was like a summons that he could not ignore. Tingling along the tips of his fingers and tears.   
  
Speeding through the forest, Damon dodged every tree, and branch there was. Until he came to a crushing halt at the edge of the forest looking into the cemetery.   
He saw the young brown skinned woman ensnared. And while his ability to truly care was hidden, Damon's very being called to him to help her. He knew right then, who she was. 


End file.
